As mobile electronic devices become more technologically advanced and include more features, use of the devices is more widespread. Accordingly, protective cases designed to prevent device damage or breakage are in higher demand, but existing cases lack many desirable features.
In particular, elastic and resilient materials that absorb impact forces (“soft cases”) and fracture-resistant plastics (“hard cases”) have been used in protective cases to reduce the impact force on mobile electronic devices. The resultant protective cases often suffer from numerous limitations as well as a low quality user experience. For example, cases exclusively composed of high durometer plastics, or similarly hard materials, often include jagged or sharp corners. The jagged or sharp corners can cause discomfort in the user's hand. Also, high durometer plastic cases, while lending overall durability to the protective case, can rupture at connection points thereby leaving the mobile electronic device unprotected and exposed.
Conversely, soft resilient cases such as those made from rubber or other elastomeric materials, while providing impact protection, are often large and unwieldy thereby mitigating the benefits of having a slim profile mobile electronic device. Further, rubber and other elastomeric materials have high coefficients of friction which can cause cases to adhere to various surfaces and make it difficult to easily move the case off a particular surface. Consumers often remove these bulky and unwieldy cases leaving the mobile electronic device unprotected and vulnerable.
In addition, although some soft cases provide a viewing platform for supporting and positioning a tablet at different angles, the viewing platform is an accessory component separate from the protective portion of the case. Conventional cases for mobile electronic devices lack multiple integrated convenience features that enhance the user's experience.